Raisha
>> This character was created by Mooneffects << >> Coding base by Kelpie-Wings on Heliosanctus’s Testing Wiki, edited by Mooneffects << >> '''Summary' <<'' ❈ Note: I used a format this time because since I usually code on my computer and it’s spoiled now I can’t really code very well ❈ A kitnapper ❈ Doin an evil 24/7 ❈ FLOOF ❈ >> '''Appearance' <<'' Raisha is a small, fluffy she-cat with kitlike features - a small face, rather big eyes, and a neck obscured in fluff. She is a gray and white tabby with dark gray ears and darker tabby stripes on her face. She has deep blue eyes, extremely sharp white teeth and small but sharp and curved claws. She has no scars and is a rather healthy cat, but she has trouble finding food in Twolegplace and thus her frame is becoming leaner and thinner. >> '''Personality' <<'' Bulletin board because I can’t write personality write-ups lol ❈ Easy to offend ❈ Cold towards those she hates and condemns ❈ Good liar, not sure if conscience remains ❈ Meticulous ❈ Pretty conniving but likes to stick to old tricks ❈ Predictable habits and patterns ❈ Emotionally traumatized, making her reluctant to show emotion, but does display rare hints of warmth sometimes, however most of her smiles are poisoned honey >> '''History' <<'' Brief notes for now. *Born as a kittypet named Raisha but quickly grew dissatisfied with the kittypet life and escaped, erasing that part of her life from her memory. ** Found at ShadowClan border and was taken in * Shunned by the kits of ShadowClan for being a former kittypet, which deeply hurt Raisha at a young age ** Started to hate all kits * Raisha was made an apprentice but she kept her name, liking it. The same kits ruined her apprentice ceremony ** Raisha began to devise plans to get back at them * One day when Raisha was cleaning out the elders' den, an elder told her a story about how owls would snatch up kits from the shadows in the blink of an eye and how much pandemonium it caused ** Raisha becomes inspired by the tale and went to search for an owl on hunting patrol the same day * Soon she finds an owl tree where a barn owl lived, and night after night, Raisha snuck out to observe and imitate the owl when it hunted... and perfected the technique * Raisha becomes a warrior, passing her assessment perfectly, her hunting technique and fighting skills influenced and graced by the owl ** She decides to exact her revenge on the same kits, now warriors with kits themselves. * She situates herself on a tree branch hanging low over the nursery, waiting for the perfect time to strike **When the moon hung low over the sky Raisha leaped down silently, snatched the kits and ran off quickly, grabbing the bunch of kits by the scruff in her mouth *Raisha then watched the cats panic over the disappearance of the kits, which she left in a fox den and didn't stick around to see the bloody ending. More coming soon >> '''Relationships' <<'' ❈ ShadowClan: Raisha hates the Clans but she hates ShadowClan the most. She found it a mistake to join ShadowClan and takes great pleasure in kitnapping their kits and causing them a great deal of distress. ❈ The other Clans: Raisha hates them and does not care much about them, but steals their kits for fun, delighting in making them panic. ❈ Zero: Raisha’s lost brother, who found her and joined her in her criminal activities, also wanting vengeance on the Clans for not saving his mate when she fell into the water. However Raisha does not treat him as family, instead using him as a tool to help her achieve her goals. >> '''Trivia' <<'' ❈ Her name is inspired by a character from the book series Spirit Animals, a girl also called Raisha. This Raisha stole spirit animals away from the humans the animals bonded to :( ❈ Raisha’s appearance is regarded as “simply adorable” which makes her extremely irritated as she wanted to be treated seriously and not like, well, a kit. ❈ Raisha and Zero’s relationship is complex, as while Zero genuinely treasures and loves his sister, Raisha dismisses him as worthless and only useful to her as a tool. Cold. ❈ Raisha’s appearance is based off my irl cats combined, Cinder and Bramble. You can guess who they were named after ;) ❈ Raisha is like, the most motivated I’ve been on a character for a while. Besides Necromancer. >> '''Gallery' <<'' AAA7CB70-6383-40E5-ACF6-DF3D2EE3B09C.jpeg|Raisha by Moonwing! Thank you, she looks amazing! Raisha_and_Zero_family_tree.png|Raisha's family tree Do NOT edit this page, for any spelling, grammar, category mistakes etc. Please just let me know of the error in the comments and I will fix it myself. Heck this is like the first page I’ve made that I’ve seen on those popular pages thingies in a LONG time. Her fanfiction: Death Sonata Her brother's fanfiction: Moonlight Sonata Her family tree: Raisha_and_Zero_family_tree.png|It's very simple because both Raisha and Zero didn't have mates or kits XD Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:She-Cats Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Rogues Category:Evil Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+